


Prompt #2

by Schach



Series: Schach fills Prompts [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schach/pseuds/Schach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this prompt was for wintery cherik-y goodness. Involving mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #2

“Get back here, Charles. Right now!” Erik growled, lurching forward dangerously, arms wildly flailing at his side.

Charles merely laughed at his friend’s display, turning around to watch but keeping resolutely out of reach.

“You can do it, Erik. I have faith in you,” he assured, trying hard to keep the telling smirk off of his face. Nothing could ever amuse him more than the sight of Erik Lehnsherr falling about on the ice, making frantic attempts at grabbing his hand.

“Come on, Charles, stop laughing at me, and save me, damn it,” Erik said, and if Charles didn’t know him better he would have thought he was pleading.

“Oh Erik, how can you be so ridiculously skilled at everything _but_ ice skating? All you have to do is move your legs!” he prompted, skating off into a figure eight, racing around the track only to catch up to Erik an inch further than he had been.

“Show off,” the other muttered, giving a particularly violent kick of his foot, which turned out to be a horrible idea because, “Shit, shit, Charles, help me,” and then he was falling.

“Erik!” Charles yelped, darting forward in time enough for Erik to latch onto his cuff, giving a sharp tug to regain his balance.

“Whenever we got off of this ice, I am going to murder you,” Erik threatened, one arm wrapped tightly around Charles’ waist, the other gripping his wrist, their legs wrapped precariously around each other, fighting gravity lest they both fall.

“I’m sorry, you said what?” Charles asked. He was too distracted by Erik’s closeness to process anything other than the warm breath caressing his cheek or the tickle of the other’s scarf on his chin. He shook his head, pulling back a bit and ordering his mind to pay attention.

“I said, I am going to kill you Charles,” Erik murmured into his ear, surely not in an attempt at seduction, probably more so to freak Charles out, but for reasons he couldn’t even begin to fathom Charles turned his head so that they were check to check and mouth to ear.

“Why kill me when you could kiss me?” he whispered, because really that’s all he’d ever wanted from Erik and why not confess it outside in the freezing cold, in the middle of an improv ice rink, surrounded by a bunch of strangers.

A bunch of strangers and their friends and _Raven_ , he remembered with horror, watching her skate towards them with a malicious glint in her eyes.

“Kiss you? Charles, I-,” Erik began, and whatever it was Charles would never know because Raven was there, and she was reaching out with blue mittens, and pushing roughly and again they were falling as she went flying past.

“Get a room,” she hollered behind her, cackling gleefully.

“What on earth have you been eating?” Erik moaned, sprawled over the ice, a very red in the face Xavier laying on top of him.

“What are you implying, Erik? Need I remind you where my knee is?” Charles cooed, moving his leg experimentally between Erik’s thighs.

“I was just saying that you’ve gotten fat,” Erik growled, hiding a smile, before shifting and hoisting Charles off of him, depositing him face down on the cold ice, “Now about that ki-.”

He was about to say kiss, and Charles knew it. So he did the only logical thing and made a preemptive strike, scrambling to his knees and skating off.

“Where are you going?!” Erik yelled after him panicked, kiss almost forgotten, “You can’t leave me here, I can’t skate!”

“Sorry but Hank’s getting out the hot chocolate,” Charles paused, looking indecisive before he made a face and called back, “And you called me fat, so…”

Erik scowled when he didn’t even bother finishing his sentence, shrugging and skating off towards the other end of the pond. Luckily he knew the two people skating by, two juniors that thought if they got Erik to talk to them they would be cool by association.

“Hey, you, Alec, Sean,” he waved them over, trying to sound as nice as possible, even managing to pull a smile while the wetness from the ice seeped into his pants.

“Alex,” the blond corrected, but they were practically waltzing over anyway.

“Right, Alan, got it,” he mumbled irked, lifting his arms so they could pull him up, “Listen, get me over to where Charles is.”

“Charles? The guy you’re always with, with the dorky cardigans and stuff?” Alex snorted, and Sean just cracked a small smile, “I dunno, he’s kinda good looking.”

“Who asked you?” Erik growled, fighting the urge to cuff the boy.

Over by the cars, Charles was pleading his case to Raven and Hank, the only other seniors in their little group of friends; Emma, Angel and Darwin being juniors.

“What’s so bad about asking him for a kiss?” Hank puzzled, tilting his head to the side like it would make him understand better.

“Because now he knows how I feel! And that will make things awkward,” Charles moaned, cradling his hot chocolate to his chest. He was somehow hoping he could avoid Erik for the rest of the day.

“Whatever is awkward can wait, Charles,” Erik panted from behind him, “Help me get these confounded boots off my feet.”

Charles silently obliged, after shooting a pleading look at Hank and Raven. Hank nodded in understanding where Raven got a determined look on her face and marched off towards the road.

“What’s got into her?” Erik questioned, curious about the look the three had shared but not curious enough to ask.

“Who knows,” Charles replied, moving to hand Erik a hot chocolate.

“So Charles, what were you saying about kis-Oh shit, Charles that’s hot,” Erik cursed loudly and colorfully, shedding his outer layer of pants, trying to escape the scalding hot chocolate that had just been poured into his lap.

That’s how much of the next two hours passed. Erik would try to bring up the kiss while they made snow angels and Charles would decide it was time for a snow fight. Erik would begin a word that started with a k while they were sledding and Charles would flip the sled, spilling them both out into the snow. He had hot chocolate spilled on him two more times. When Charles finally coaxed him out onto the snow again he was abruptly left when he puckered his lips, in concentration not mockery, he really wasn’t trying to annoy Charles even more.

He’d given up by the time Raven returned and sidled up to him while Charles was off in the bathroom.

“Here,” she whispered, shoving a suspicious looking brown bag into his hands, “Don’t crush it.”

“Crush what?” he asked suspiciously, “Where did you go?”

“Only to every single freaking floral place in the city. You’re lucky I decided to try one more shop before I gave up. That’s the only way you’re going to get that kiss you’re no doubt pinning over,” she smiled devilishly when realization dawned on Erik’s face and then took off in the other direction as Charles resurfaced.

“What’s that?” Charles wondered aloud, poking at the bag.

“Charles, close your eyes,” Erik ordered.

Charles narrowed his eyes, but did as he was told. Moments later, after the rustling of the bag and a pleased laugh from Erik, he pried his eyes open when given permission.

“Erik, what’re you up- Oh,” he exhaled, catching sight of the arm extended above both their heads, a piece of mistletoe clenched in Erik’s big hand.

“Where’s my kiss?” Erik smiled, lazily wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, “You can’t run this time. Rules of the mistletoe.”

“Oh is it?” Charles murmured, already leaning forward to press his lips to Erik’s.


End file.
